Like My Mother
by motherfuckingfox
Summary: Rose always hated Queen Tatiana influencing people. So what happens when she is given an assignment she'll never forget?
1. Queenie

****

Summary: Rose always hated Queen Tatiana influencing people. So what happens when she is given an assignment she'll never forget?

**Disclaimer: Most people forget to add that they're not Richelle Mead, they only say they own nothing. Well I'm not Richelle Mead. I own nothing.**

* * *

A small, shaking Moroi girl came walking into Stan's class. She handed him a note, and almost sprinted out. Stan's eyes looked up, and scanned the class until they found me, whic hwas where they locked with mine.

"Hathaway! Headmistress Kirova would like to see you." He barked, and groaning, I stood up, my chair squeaking against the floor. I happened to walk past Jesse on my way out.

"What'd you do this time, Rose?" He muttered, and I 'accidently' stood on his toe. He squealed in pain, but I was gone.

I walked through the corridors until I reacher Kirova's office. I knocked, and Kirova called me in. Great, my last few weeks as a senior and I still get called in to see the principal.

Kirova glared at me through her glasses, and gestured a seat in front of her desk. Big surprise, Queen Tatiana was here too, and I was about to bow.

"Oh, save it, Rose." She groaned, and I gladly complied, sitting down.

"You wanted to see me, Miss?" I asked Kirova, because calling Kirova Kirova would earn me a detention.

"Ahh, no actually, I did." The queen said, and my gaze shifted to her.

"Yes?" I asked expectantly.

"We have a favor to ask, Rose. I hope you are aware of how you came to be? Your mother," She began, but I shrugged it off.

"Yeah, yeah. I was my mother's "assignment" to make a willing dhampir to give to the school, with good genes and all that trash. I know it. Why?" I groaned, and Queenie raised her eyebrows.

"Well, its a tradition. Passed on from your grandmother to your mother, and well,"

"To you." Someone finished from the doorway, and I whirled around to see Adrian Ivashkov standing there, grinning. Queenie scolded, but let it go.

"Yes, to you. Now I know you are quite young, but your past history suggests,"

"So, lemme get this straight. You want me to get pregnant?" I summed up, and she hesitantly nodded.

"With who?" I asked, and thats where Queenie's gaze shifted to the doorway, where Adrian still stood. I started laughing. But as I looked between Queenie, Adrian and Kirova, I began to realise they weren't kidding.

"No. No, no, no, no. You have got to be kidding me." I graoned, and Adrian laughed. Queenie however, looked very serious.

"It would be strictly business, Miss Hathaway." She pointed out.

"Yeah, but I thought you wanted me to keep my hands off him?" I protested loudly.

"Yes, thats before I saw your genes matched with his. You have human strength and speed, dhampir reflexes, Moroi senses, and your mothers genes. He has the power of spirit, and the looks for it, and the powerful name, and the money. Think about it. This child could be very powerful, Rose. And hence your graduation, you give birth to the child, and you train it while guarding Vasilisa." She said, her voice growing louder and louder, her eyes widening eagerly. I looked between her and Adrian, who was still grinning.

"It's either you agree or we compell you to agree. Either way you're going to agree." He said, and I growled.

"And I suppose we coudl arrange for you to be drugged out while its happening." The queen offered, and my anger turned to horror.

"I am not going to be your little blood whore. Forget it. There are plenty of dhampirs out there dying for Adrian to pick them." I snapped, and stood up, meaning to leave. But there were two very tall, very muscular dhampirs standing in the doorway. I glared up at one of them, and I could have sworn I saw a hint of fear in his eyes. But he blinked, and looked ahead. I turned around, and adrian stood in front of me.

"Little dhampir, just say yes." He begged, and I looked at him coldly. He was right, if I didn't agree they'd make me agree, somehow. I couldn't believe I was agreeing to this.

"As long as Adrian understands that it is strictly business." I sighed. Adrian laughed, and slung his arm around my shoulders as we walked out, much to Queen Tatiana's dislike.

"Its okay, little dhampir. You're quite lucky, actually. You get to have a kid with the most good looking guy around here." He joked, and I decided if I was going to do this, I was going to do it in true Rose Hathaway style.

"Remove your arm before I do it for you." I growled, and he laughed.

"Now Rose, I know how uncomfortable you are about this, and I have devised a brilliant solution." He said, and I glared at him.

"Okay let me guess. Compell me, bite me, or both?" I asked, and he grinned.

"You know me too well. But never fear, my love. I won't turn you into a blood whore. But I thought that maybe," He stammered.

"I would like it better if I were compelled?" I guessed.

"Yeah." He nodded, and I considered that. He chuckled, probably at my expression, and pressed a finger to my lips as I was about to speak.

"My dorm. Tonight. 8:00." He said, and walked across campus, back to his dorm. Just my luck, Dimitri came walking across from the gym, and looked at my expression, before taking a step back. He nodded once, to show he knew why I was ticked off.

"You know? Wait, how? Oh god, who else knows?" I asked, and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, one of the guards inside knew me, and he heard, and he told me and his nephew, Jesse Zeklos." Dimitri said, and I exploded.

"WHAT! JESSE KNOWS?!?!?!?!?!?" I screamed, and everyone in sight stared at me.

"Yes, he does. So that technically means,"

"The whole school knows." I groaned, running a hand through my hair. He patted me on the shoulder.

"Belikov!" Someone called and Dimitri whirled around, to see Alberta making her way across campus.

"Guardian Petrov, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Some Moroi are using their elements over in elementary campus, can you go and,"

"Of course." He replied before she finished, jogging away. Alberta turned to me.

"I heard about the,"

"Yeah, yeah. Everyone heard." I said. She looked irritated by being interrupted again, but shrugged it off.

"Rose, its nothing to be embarrassed about. If anything, its an honor." She replied.

"What, to get knocked up right out of high school?" I asked, trying to raise one eyebrow, and failing.

"No, to be requested, by the queen herself, to raise a guardian." She said softly.

"Well, everyone else won't think so." I said, and she agreed.

"You're the best novice in this school, Rose. I think you can handle the rumors." She murmured, and I sighed. She left, and I walked to Lissa's dorm. I had to see her. Instead of walking through the commons, I scaled the building, and came in through the window. She didn't look surprised to see me.

"I thought you'd come. What's wrong with the door?" She asked.

"People walk right past it." I said, and she sighed.

"So its true. I thought Jesse was just trying to annoy you."

"Well, its true. And he is annoying me by knowing, and spreading it. Who told you?" I asked.

"Christian." Of course.

"Who told him?"

"Dunno. Adrian, probably." She replied.

"Well I've got to go, you know, get ready." I said, and she nodded.

"Its just so, awkward." I said before leaving through the window.


	2. Multiple Surprises

****

Summary: Rose always hated Queen Tatiana influencing people. So what happens when she is given an assignment she'll never forget?

**Disclaimer: Most people forget to add that they're not Richelle Mead, they only say they own nothing. Well I'm not Richelle Mead AND I own nothing. :p**

* * *

Truth be told, I had absolutely no idea what I was doing. What should I wear? What should I do? Who do I go to for advice?

I had trouble with that last one. I narrowed my candidates down to two people: Lissa, or my mother. I decided Lissa. I called her, and she came over right away.

"Okay, well, I think you should just dress casually. It all comes off one way or another." She grinned, and I couldn't help but laugh. It was true.

"Okay, and what do I, you know, do?" I asked her nervously, and she smiled.

"Well, if its just business, then you just stay calm. Don't tense up. He's probably done it before, so he'll lead you." She said, and I engraved her advice into my brain.

I wore jeans and a t-shirt, and as I walked, my stomach tingled. I was nervous, about sex, of all things.

I knocked on Adrian's door, and he answered, smiling.

"Hey, little dhampir." He said casually. I walked right past him.

"Lets just get this show on the road." I sighed, and he laughed, until he saw my expression.

"You've never done this before, have you?" He accused, and I nodded. He took his sweater off, and gestured the bed.

"Do you want to just get into it or build it up?" He asked me, and I raised my eyebrows.

"Erm, I don't really care. Whatever's easier." I replied shakily, and he laughed.

"Rose, relax." He said, before pressing his lips to mine. I figured this was part of the deal, and I decided to respond. I was a virgin, so I wouldn't be very good at sex, but I was a hell of a kisser. My hands locked themselves around Adrians neck, and his hands were on my waist, pulling me closer to him. His mouth was warm on mine, and his hands were eager as they made their way up to my neck.

His tongue traced my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I obliged willingly, shivering as his tongue slid into my mouth. It wasn't a bad shiver, or a good shiver. It was _the_ shiver. The one that you know you are with the right person at the right time. Through all the rumors and stress at the academy, everyone told me that a boyfriend was what I needed. I couldn't, not through my forbidden love for Dimitri. Psh, I was so wrong.

Adrian and I kissed, and clothes disappeared, and we kissed some more.

When we were both stark naked, and he was waiting at my entrance, he spoke.

"Rose, this is going to hurt."

"I know. Go." I said, and he entered slowly. I screamed in pain, but ushered him on. When I was full, I told him to go faster and harder. Our bodies came together, and we were one. He was thrusting, and I was meeting every thrust.

When he finished, he collapsed next to me on the bed. We were both panting.

"Rose, can I ask you something?" He asked, breathless.

"Yeah, sure." I replied, and he looked at me. He had on a shirt and boxers now, and I had one of his shirts on and my underwear. The shirt reached my knees. He looked right into my eyes, and I stared into his green eyes, transfixed.

"WHat are we going to name the, erm, kid?" He asked curiously, and I inhaled sharply. I hadn't thought of that.

"Well, what do you want to name it? You aren't going to ditch and leave me to raise it, are you?" I joked, and he laughed.

"I think you'll have your answer tomorrow." Adrian said. I was confused, but let it go.

"Well, I was thinking if it's a girl, maybe Bella? Or Adriana? Maybe Christa. Or Rose junior? " I suggested, and he laughed.

"And what if its a boy?" He asked.

"I don't know. Freddie? Maybe TJ? WHat do you think."

"If its a boy, TJ. If its a girl, I have no idea. How about Christa? I like that one. And a middle name to make it sound catchy. Christa-Rose." He said, and I laughed.

"That sounds kinda cool. Christa-Rose. Or Freddie if its a boy. What do you think it is?"

"I think its a boy."

"Ithink it'll be a girl."

"It doesn't matter. It'll still be my kid." Adrian pointed out, and I laughed.

"Our kid."

"Yeah, right. Cos Freddie Hathaway so fits." Adrian teased.

"Hey, what if its name is Ivashkov? What if we get married by force, too?" I joked, but his smile faded.

"Funny you should mention that." He said, and I widened my eyes.

My phone buzzed from the nightstand, and I leaned over and picked it up. I had a message from Lissa.

Heyy rose. howd it go???? Me nd Christian r waitin 4 u in ur room. C u soon, nd tell Adrian to cum 2.

"Who's it from?" Adrian asked, and I sighed.

"Lissa. She wants us to meet her in my room." I sighed. Adrian smiled, and handed me my clothes. He left for the bathroom, letting me get dressed alone. I was thankful for that. I got dressed relatively quickly, and called for Adrian.

"Now, about us getting married?" I asked, my hands on my hips.

"Well, Aunt Tatiana said it was my choice." He said, and pulled out a ring box. I gasped as he slid onto one knee.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, I promise to love you forever. Will you marry me?" He asked, and I threw myself into his arms.

"Do I get a choice?" I joked before kissing him.

"Is that a yes?" He asked nervously.

"Thats a hell yes." I muttered, and he slipped the ring onto my finger.

"Come on, we'd better go. I want to rub it in Christian's face that I have a fiance." Adrian bragged, and I punched him playfully. We walked up past the Moroi dorms, and out into the cold Montana air. I decided Kirova would've tipped the teachers off that we were allowed round campus, so we walked through the commons to my room. We walked in, and Lissa, Christian, Mia and Eddie sat on the couch watching tv. Lissa grinned at me. Mia had mentioned she would visit. She and Eddie sat next to each other on the couch, smiling at the tv. Lissa walked up to me.

"I thought you said you and Christian were here." I joked, and hugged her. She laughed.

"Eddie was harrassing me until I let him, and I couldn't waste Mia's visit." Lissa declared, and Eddie threw a pillow at her teasingly. She dodged it, and I caught it, sticking my tongue out at him. He laughed, and returned to watching tv.

"So, what was so urgent that dragged me up here?" I asked. I knew she wouldn't mention graduation. It was in two weeks, and I was stressed enough. Trials were approaching, fast.

"Eddie proposed." Mia said, sounding vaugely interested in the tv. She walked up to me, and I hugged her, squealing and jumping up and down.

"Lemme see." I demanded, and she held up her hand. The ring was quite nice, although I had no idea how to explain it. I don't speak jewellery.

"I'm so happy for you, Mia. When's the big day?" I asked, and she laughed.

"Well, I re-enrolled here. I have caught up, so I can take my trials, and hope Eddie becomes my guardian. If he does, after graduation. If he doesn't, after graudation. I'll pull some strings until he is." Mia announced, and I chuckled.

"Well, I'm very happy for both of you." I said, and she smiled.

"I heard about you and Ivashkov here." She said, patting Adrian's arm. I glanced dangerously at Christian, who grinned.

"Don't worry, Lissa told me the real story afterwards." Mia reassured, and I narrowed my eyes.

"I'll deal with you later, Ozera." I growled, and he laughed. I threw the pillow at him, which he forgot to dodge, and got hit right in the face. Mia and Lissa laughed.

"Yeah, we were talking when Lissa texted me."

"Just talking? Sure, right." Christian said sarcastically from the couch, and I glared at him.

"Yes, we were just talking. About the kid. And then, well, I think Adrian wants to tell you." I said, nearing the topic of me marrying Adrian. Adrian stepped forward.

"Rose and I are getting married." Adrian announced, and Christian choked on a piece of cheese he was shoving into his mouth.

"ROSE! OH MY GOSH!" Lissa almost screamed, and she hugged me tightly. I smiled, and she examined my hand.

"Wow. Nice ring." Mia commented, and Lissa sighed. She was the only one who didn't have a ring on her finger.

"Aww, its okay, Liss. I'm sure your idiot boyfriend will come to his senses soon." I said, loudly enough for Christian to hear.

"Oh, right. Congrats, Rose." Eddie called. Christian started laughing again, and choking on more cheese. I repressed the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

"So, what are you going to name the baby?" Lissa pressed excitedly, and I grinned.

"Well, we were thinking if its a girl either Christa-Rose, or Lissa-May. And if its a boy, well, I don't know. We were considering Freddie." I said, and Lissa gasped.

"You were going to name your child after me? Oh, Rose!" Lissa gasped, and hugged me again.

"I'm gonna go to bed."

"To sleep or are you and Adrian,"

"Ozera, shut the hell up. Its not like everyone doesn't know how you occupy your mouth when you're not stuffing your face." I smirked, and he shut up for the rest of the five minutes I was in there for.

Adrian accompanied me up to my room, and kissed me goodnight, winking before he disappeared down the corridor. That night, I feel asleep a happy girl.


	3. The Dance

****

Kay, I'm skipping a few months here. Its straight to morning sickness. Yay.

**Disclaimer: Most people forget to add that they're not Richelle Mead, they only say they own nothing. Well I'm not Richelle Mead AND I own nothing. :p Suck it, people. **

I woke up one morning, and I felt really nauseaous. I thought I was sensing Strigoi, but when I puked into the toilet, I discovered it was just more morning sickness. I had been getting sick for a few days. I had my millionth visit to Dr Olendzki today. She made me regularly check up with her, and I was taken out of classes, too. The clinic was always empty when I checked up, but today there was someon in there on a patient bed, Dane Zeklos, who just so happened to be Jesse Zeklos's brother. And Jesse liked to gossip.

So naturally, the whole school knew I was pregnant by the next day. I was merely wandering in and out like Adrian, and wasn't with him much, so nobody knew who the father was. But one day, Jesse Zeklos approached me. He obviously didn't know about pregnancy hormones. We got very moody.

"Hey Rose. I heard you were pregnant. Let me guess who the lucky daddy-to-be is, Belikov?" He sneered, and I snarled.

"Oh, so it isn't Belikov. Its Ivashkov then?" He said, and I snarled again.

"Thats none of your business." I snapped.

"You know, I heard Queen Tatiana asked you to have a baby, she probably wanted a blood whore to fill in for your mom." He taunted, and I snapped. My fist snaked out and collided with his nose. He staggered backwards, holding his hands to his nose. Blood started to dribble down his face.

"Don't you EVER call my mom a blood whore again do you hear me you cheap, worthless runt?" I screamed, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whirled around to face Adrian. He looked at me calmly, and I at once forgot about Jesse. I wanted to stay with Adrian.

"Rose, breathe. Calm down, and come with me." He said gently, and I followed him out. He put an arm around me, and I started crying into his chest.

"How far along are you now?" He asked, and I sniffed.

"6 months." I whimpered, and glanced down to my rounded stomach. I always wore loose fitting clothes, but I could always see the tip of my stomach.

"Did Dr Olendzki tell you the gender?"

"Yes. He's a she." I said, and he smiled. We had both thought it would be a little baby boy, but Dr Olendzki had proudly announced that I would be giving birth to a gorgeous baby girl on 4th March.

"Excellent. Rose, Rose?" He asked, noticing I had looked away. He held my face up with his hands cupped under my chin so I couldn't wriggle it away.

"Don't you listen to that psychopath. He's jealous because he's not the dad." Adrian assured me firmly, and I laughed, recalling a memory. He smiled when he was I was cheered up.

"What's funny?" He asked cheerfully.

"The day we met, on the balcony at the ski lodge? Mia came along, and we started arguing, and she said I only hung out with psychopaths and guys. You claimed you were a psychopath."

"Yeah but I'm the charming, funny kind of psychopath that everyone loves." He joked, and I smiled. The baby decided just then to stretch out in my stomach, and I wheezed, doubling over to protect my stomach. She didn't stretch as much as other babies, but when she did, it lasted a long time. And it hurt.

"Whats wrong?" Adrian asked, worried. I leaned back up, and tried to smile through the pain.

"Oh, nothing. She's just stretching. She's getting big, according to Dr Olendzki."

"Oh, I'm supposed to keep this a secret so don't tell Lissa I told you." Adrian whispered, changing the topic completely and without warning. Then again, he did that all the time so I wasn't surprised.

"What?" I asked, eager for some gossip that didn't relate to me being pregnant. Apparently that was too much to ask for.

"Lissa's throwing you a surprise baby shower." Adrian revealed, and I laughed.

"Figures. She's been trying to hide something from me. I didn't want to spoil it." I said, and Adrian chuckled.

"Ahh, thats the Rose I know." He sighed contently, and pulled me into a hug.

"Well can you let the Rose you know go, because she won't exist if she's not ready for the party by the time Lissa comes by." I said, and he let me go. I left him with a peck on the cheek, and ran upto my room. I slipped on a loose fitting, to the floor white dress. It was strapless, and had a layer of clear material over the dress, with sparkles inside the material. There was also a bow at my belly button. I had my hair up in a bun, with a tiara and sparkles, and I had white stilettos on. I heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Liss." I said as I opened the door. Lissa stood there in a frilly pink dress, with a bow and a coursett, and everything. She also wore black stilettos that made her that much taller. She was grinning.

"Hey Rose. You don't have make up on. Why?" She demanded teasingly, and I grinned.

"Well, I was hoping you'd help me with that?" I asked, and she slammed me down into the chair. She gave me mascara, a brown lipstick, tinged grey eyeshadow and a layer of thin brown blush around my skin tone. I looked dangerous. I looked gorgeous.

"Liss I swear, if it weren't such a bad paying job, you could go into being a make-up artist." I said, and she laughed.

"Come on!" She squealed, tugging at my arm and running to the door just as someone knocked. She threw the door open to see Adrian standing there in a fancy tux, Christian looming in the backround with a less elegant attire. Mia and Eddie were there too, and I hugged Mia, complimenting on her beautiful black dress. It had straps, and flowed down her sleder body, with a slit up the side. She had curled her hair, and weaved sparkles through her blond locks. Eddie stood there next to her, with a nice tux.

"Hey, babe. You look," Adrian began, grininng

"Stunning, gorgeous, drop dead sexy?" I suggested, and he laughed. I pulled him to me for a kiss.

"I was going to say beautiful." He whispered in my ear after I had pulled away from his lips.

"You mean like one of those cheesy, try-hard dramatic movies?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah." He admitted almost sheepishly. I laughed. Then I turned to Christian.

"Hey, fire-boy. You look," I began.

"Stunning, gorgeous, drop dead sexy?" He repeated what I had said in a mocking tone.

"I was going to say like a penguin." I shot back, and Adrian, Eddie, Mia and Lissa burst into laughter. Christian blushed, and I grinned. I saw a flicker of fire emit from his hands.

"Hey, not the dress. I picked this one special." I warned, and he laughed.

"I knew you picked it. Lissa would never wear something like that."

"You're right, she wouldn't. But she also wouldn't wear a penguin suit." I shot back, and his grin faded.

"Hey, now. Lets go before Christian burns your dress." Adrian said, putting an arm around me. The baby kicked in my stomach, and I groaned, doubling over.

"She's kicking again?" Mia asked. I nodded, and groaned again.

"Yeah. I tell you, she's feisty." I said.

"Just like her mother." Christian murmured, and I leaned back up, supporting my stomach with two hands.

"Yeah, she is just like me. She can land a mean kick." I said, complimenting myself and rendering Christian speechless. Eddie laughed, probably at Christian's expression. We started walking to the hall, and met Alberta at the door. We walked through to the edge of the hall, and I gazed in wonder. Neon lights flashed everywhere, and there were golden drapes along the walls. There was a disco ball in the middle of the room, and food tables on either side.

"Oh," Lissa gasped.

"My," Mia interrupted.

"Gosh." I finished. Adrian, Eddie and Christian laughed, and I took Adrian's waiting arm, and we walked into the hall, all eyes on us. Jesse and Ralf were in the corner, and they gasped when they caught sight of me, and my date. Jesse walked up to me while Adrian was getting punch. He smiled the smile I used to drool over. I narrowed my eyes at him, and he laughed.

"Hey, Rose. Listen, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. And what Mia made us do. She's a real bitch, aye?" He said, trying to get on my good side. I slapped him.

"Mia's not a bitch. She's one of my best friends." I said, and walked away to the table where Adrian was drinking.

"You slapped someone. I heard you." He laughed, and I nodded.

"Come on, lets go dance before Jesse comes back." I said, tugging on his arm.

"So why'd you slapped Jesse?" He asked curiously.

"Come on!" I laughed, and dragged him to the dance floor. The D.J was a royal Moroi, and he was really bad. I walked up to the station, and took the microphone.

"Hey guys! Were almost graduates! I hope you guys brought that one special person, because here's a slow one to remember forever." I said, and everyone looked at the D.J table where I stood. I told the D.J to put on a slow song to dance to, and he did. I walked back down, and took Adrian to the middle, where a spolight was trained on us. I looked up to see Eddie at the lights. I grinned, and stared back at Adrian. I had my arms around his neck, and his hands were on my waist. I didn't know the first thing about slow-dancing.

"Adrian, I don't know how to dance." I whispered, and he laughed. He picked me up, and I kissed him. He chuckled, and set me back down, on his shoes. I was about to step off, when I realized he put me there on purpose. We waltzed around, and the other couples moved out of our way. The crowd made a circle around us, and Adrian led me through a complicated dance, flowing and spinning and twirling everywhere. The crowd was clapping.

"Wow, look at them go!" I heard someone breath from the crowd.

"Rose?" adrian asked as we spun again.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to announce something when the dance finishes." He said, and launched me off his toes. I spun away, rolling down his arm, and we stood there, our arms stretched out, and he spun me back in, onto his toes again. The song finished, and the crowd burst into applause. He got down on one knee. He had taken the ring off, I realized. I knew what he was going to do. The crowd gasped.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, I love you. I will always love you, forever and ever. Will you marry me?" He asked in a loud enough voice that the crowd could hear. I gasped, and played along. He was publically proposing, even though he already had.

"Yes." I cried, and the audience clapped. I threw myself into his arms, and kissed him deeply.

"Well look at that. Adrian, Rose? You guys made this a very special night." Lissa spoke through the mocrohpne at the D.J table. The rest of the night flew by, and Adrian and I wowed everyone with our dancing skills. Some of our best dances were when I wasn't on his toes, which I thought was a pretty major achievment.


	4. Graduation

****

Skipping more months. Graduation time. I'm so proud of you guys. I have been drowned with results from the last chapter, and I look forward to the massive cliffy I'm planning. If minor fluff makes you guys review, a cliffy will make you beg. Mwa ha ha ha ha.

**Disclaimer: Most people forget to add that they're not Richelle Mead, they only say they own nothing. Well I'm not Richelle Mead AND I own nothing. :p Suck it, people. **

_I stood on the railing of the bridge over the river of Ob. Dimitri stood just metres away, his red eyes glistening in the moonlight. I was contemplating my own death. I had told Dimitri, I would die before he changed me. It would not end with me becoming just as cruel as him._

_"Please, Rose. We need to be together." He said, taking two steps forward._

_"Why?" I asked softly. The word was carried off by the wind, but he heard._

_"Because I want you." _

_I gave him a sad smile, wondering if we'd meet again in the land of the dead. "Wrong answer." I told him._

_I let go._

I screamed and thrashed about, but the dream continued.

_He was there in an instant, reaching out to grab my hand._

_"Stop fighting me!"_

_"Let go of me!" I yelled back, but he was too strong. He managed to haul most of me back over the railing, so I wasn't in total danger of falling. I realised I had my stake in my free arm._

_"I will always love you." I said, and plunged the stake into his heart. He gasped. I gasped too, because it felt like someone stabbed my heart as well. It didn't go in as deep as I would have liked, what with the skileld way he was dodging. But his face still twisted in obvious pain, and realization glinted in his eyes._

_"Thats what I was supposed to say..." He managed to choke out with his last breath, and clinging to the rail, I let him go. Dimitri fell into the black waters of Ob. _

_"_Nooooooooooooooooooo!" I screamed again, and this time, I felt soft hands on my shoulders, urging me to consciousness.

"Rose? Rose, wake up! It's okay, Rose! Its only a dream." I heard Adrian's soft voice. I whimpered, and he shook me again, very gently.

"Adrian." I asked weakly.

"I'm right here, baby. Its okay. It was just a dream. It's okay, Rose. Shhhhh." He said, and his calming voice soothed me, and i was able to take deep, slow breaths. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

"I had that dream again." I cried, and I felt tears trickle down my cheek.

"I know, baby doll. But you gotta get up. You're graduating." He whispered in an excited tone. I groaned, but swung my legs out of bed. Wondering why Adrian was in my dorm, I half stumbled to the dresser, and chose a special blue maternity gown. Adrian waited outside. We were getting married, and I was carrying his child, but he respected my wishes of privacy, especially since I was pregnant. I got dressed, brushed my teeth, and put my hair up in a bun with a tiara, since I had no time for breakfast. I put on a thin layer of blush, and some mascara. I opened the door, and Adrian, Lissa, Christian, Mia, and Eddie stood there, all looking fabulous. Lissa looked like a princess in her long white ball gown. I hugged her and Mia, and kissed Eddie on the cheek. Christian stuck his cheek out, and I tapped it with my hand.

"Don't I get a kiss?" He asked teasingly, and Lissa grinned.

"Not from Rose." She said, and kissed him. He was laughing, and hugged her.

"Yeah, for all I know, you could burn my hair." I said, shrugging.

"No, I'd probably burn your dress. I'm sure Adrian would like that." He said, laughing as Lissa hit his head. I threw my shoe at his forehead, and the heel only just missed his eye. He was going to have a wicked bruise. I could already see a faint purple mark.

"Ow! Oh well, you missed anyway." He said, and Eddie gave me my shoe. I laughed. He thought I was trying to hit his eye.

"Oh, I didn't. I hit you, didn't I?" I replied pleasantly, and he took a step forward, growling. Lissa stepped between us.

"Come on, lets go before you do set Rose's dress on fire." Lissa suggested, and took Christian's arm. He was caught between the choice of ticking me off with the comeback I knew he'd use, or obeying his girlfriend. Of course, to my dismay, the latter won out.

"I'll get you later, Hathaway." He growled, and allowed Lissa to walk with him. Eddie took Mia's arm, and Adrian offered me his. I smiled, and took it gracefully. He leaned in to my ear.

"You look beautiful, little dhampir." He whispered, and I giggled. Christian shot me an amused look. We walked to the hall, laughing whenever Christian tripped in his massive shoes. Alberta stood at the door of the hall.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day that Rose Hathaway graduated."

"And I never thought I'd see the day I beat Alberta in a fight, oh wait, I did know I'd see that day." I replied, and she laughed.

"Moroi to the left, novices to the right, guests straight ahead. And it's Guardian Petrov to you." She said with an amused look on her face, and I grinned.

"I've never listened to authority figures. What makes you think my graduating changes anything?" I asked her, and she shrugged, letting us through.

"Good luck guys." I said, hugging Mia, and Lissa. I laughed, and swooped in to kiss Christian's cheek, and Lissa burst into laughter. I gave Adrian a goodbye kiss as he left to take his seat. The Moroi disappeared through their wing, and Eddie and I walked through the curtain to our own wing. The other novices were there, talking excitedly. We took our places in line, and I heard applause. I could see that our wing was in the back corner of the stage, and Kirova had taken the stand.

"Now, lets hear it for our graduating novices!" She said, and the audience clapped. Kirova called names, and we walked through, but she skipped my name. I was confused, but didn't object. I simply stood aside, and watched as the other novices walked out to recieve their stake and promise mark.

"Now, before we graduate these students and give them their assigned Moroi, I'd like to acknowledge a certain graduate. Rose Hathaway, could you please come out?" She asked, and I sighed, I had a feeling something like this would happen. The crowd applauded my appearance, and I walked over to stand next to Kirova.

"Rose has been attending St Vladimir's Academy since she was four, and she was, and still is, the top of her will all know of the Badica and Drosdov attacks earlier this year? Rose was part of the student group that got abducted by Strigoi. Rose saved her classmate from Victor Dashkov while he was trying to experiment with her. Rose and Mr Christian Ozera killed many Strigoi in the attack a few months ago. Rose was part of the rescue squad as well. And when one of our beloved guardians joined the realm of Strigoi, Rose chased him down and staked him, to respect his wishes. She truly is an outstanding, dedicated student, and most of the guardians here are surprised at how mature she's grown in the past few months. She has even gotten reccomendation from the Queen, and is already considering her future. ROse will no doubt be an extremely dedicated guardian, and anybody would be lucky to even know this girl. Rose, would you like to say anything?" She asked, turning to me. I shrugged and took the microphone.

"Tell them about yourself and Vasilisa, and whatever else you want to add." Kirova said, and I smiled to the waiting audience.

"Hi. I'm Rose Hathaway. Like Ms Kirova said, I've been at the Academy since I was four, and when I'm brought up in conversations, people say they've never met anybody like me, and who's bee nthrough as much as I have. I'd like to introduce my friends and classmates, if thats okay." I said, and Kirova nodded.

"Eddie Castile, Christian Ozera, Mia Rinaldi, and Lissa Dragomir." I said, and Lissa, Mia and Christian walked out from their wing, looking bewildered. Eddie came and joined Mia's side.

"Mia Rinaldi. If you had asked me a year ago about Mia, I would have honestly said she was a stuck up bitch. She spread rumours about me, and I broke her nose at the school dance. But while we were in the grasps of Strigoi in Spokane, Mia saved my life with her water magic. We became friends after that, good friends. She's a really reliable person, and a kick-ass fighter. Now, if you asked me about Mia, I'd say you couldn't ever find a more dangerously awesome Moroi. She's even in good with the royals. She may be short, and I used to tease here about that trust me, but don't ever underestimate Mia Rinaldi, or mess with her. Life advice."

" Eddie Castile. Eddie and I have a lot in common. We both don't care how far we have to go to protect the ones we care about, we take our job very seriously, and we both have an awesome attitude, even if the instructors don't think so. In Spokane, only one of us didn't get away, and that was Mason Ashford, Eddie's best friend. Neither of us took well to that, but Eddie suffered more than I, by losing his best friend. Most people would be devastated, me included, and Eddie was. But he didn't show it. Eddie is funny, light-hearted, good-minded, and a real help when you're in a scrap. He's a truly gifted dhampir, and I hope that Eddie and I stay good friends, as Mia and I will."

"Christian Ozera. No person on earth can describe Christian Ozera, not even me. If I had to use a word, I would probably say girly. Great, Intimidating, Reliable, Loose, and You-don't-want-to-mess-with-me. Christian's parents brought a reputation down on him that disgusts people. Thats not fair on him, or any of the Ozeras. But he didn't whine, he didn't complain, he didn't make a big deal like most of the other royals would. He only ever had an occasional pity party in the chapel attic. And when the Strigoi attacked, Christian helped me take down half of the Strigoi. When Victor Dashkov kidnapped Lissa Dragomir, he hid in the trunk to rescue her, even though he had a concussion. Christian played a crucial part in Spokane as we tried to escape,and when push comes to shove, there's nobody I'd rely on more than Christian, even if he can be a pain sometimes." I said, and I heard Lissa sniff. She was crying. Christian looked downright shocked, but I moved on.

"And finally, Lissa Dragomir. She has been, is, and will always be my best friend. She's saved my life numerous times, just like I've saved hers. When her family, and myself, died in a car accident a few years back, Lissa brought me back to life with magic. Only this year did we figure out that there is indeed a fifth element, spirit. Not many people specialize in it, but Lissa was one of them. She can heal almost any injury, and she can push compulsion to amazing levels. There are so many other powers to spirit, but there are also horrible side effects. Depression, anger, hatred, unspoken resentment, all of these dark emtions overtook Lissa. But when she healed me, she forged a magical bond, rare amongst us. At any time, I can get a sense of where she is, what she's doing, how she's feeling, and if her emotions are that strong, I can be inside her, experiencing her life. Its a useful thing, but its complicated. And while Lissa was slowly being driven insane, her madness was leaking into me. She was stable, while I was seeing ghosts. She always comforted me, and she healed the magic out of me soon after I returned from Russia. When I broke my ankle on a bench, she was right by my side in the med clinic. When word spread that I was crazy, she fitted into the royal community to convince them I wasn't. Recently, she's promised that no matter where I go, she'll be by my side. I am thankful that she is here with me today, for without her, I wouldn't be standing here. Without Mia, I wouldn't be standing here. Without Eddie, I wouldn't be standing here. Without Christian, I wouldn't be standing here. And when a friend risks their life for you, especially a Moroi, it is a truly marvellous feeling. Thanks guys, you've saved my life in every sense of the word." I said, and I saw Mia and Lissa crying, as were several members of the audience, my mother and Alberta included. I found Adrian's face, and grinned. He burst into applause, as did the rest of the crowd.

"All yours, Ms Kirova." I said, and tossed her the microphone. Lissa, Mia and Christian walked back into the wings, Eddie took his place in the line of novices, and Kirova shook my hand.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Rose Hathaway." She said, and the crowd clapped again. She gave me my stake, and I clenched it tight as Lionel made my promise mark above my star and _molnija_ marks. Somebody in the front row saw how many kills I had, and gasped. I took my place in line, Kirova smiled. Alberta was on stage.

"Now, it is my great pleasure, as captain of the guardians here at St Vladimir's Academy, I will now graduate the Moroi, and present each graduate with their Moroi." She said, and glanced down. She started calling Moroi names.

"Christian Ozera, Fierene Boya." Kirova called, and I almost burst out laughing. Fierene was a very tall dhampir, with almost an identical appearance to Christian. Ice blue eyes, black hair, and a cocky attitude. His name also sounded like Fire-boy, which was Christian's nickname.

"Mia Rinaldi, Eddison Castile, Rosemarie Hathaway." WHAT?!?!? Eddie and I walked over, Lissa filled with confusion. I heard murmurs in the crowd, but I escorted Mia across the stage, and stood by her. What? I was supposed to be with Lissa.

"Vasilisa Dragomir, Rosemarie Hathaway, Eddison Castile." What? I was just given Mia! But Eddie and I walked over. Louder murmurs from the crowd. I took Lissa's hand, and led her across the stage.

_What is going on? They double-booked you and Eddie!_ Lissa told me through the bond, and I squeezed her hand.

"Ladies and gentleman, Rose and Eddison have been double booked for a reason. Since they were the top of their year, and Rose and Vasilisa had to be together, we decided that Miss Hathaway and Mr Castile will be guarding two Moroi. We know this will be a good decision. Congratulations to our graduating class of the year!" She said, and I choked on my laughter. Lissa, Mia and I shared a hug, while Eddie just patted whatever back he could reach.

It had finally happened. I was finally Rose Hathaway, legal guardian of Vasilisa Dragomir _and_ Mia Rinaldi. As soon as Adrian and I got married, and I gave birth to Christa-Rose, life couldn't get any better. It was already too good.

* * *

**If you review, you'll get to read more. Simple. And please, don't just add me on story/author alert. Reviews are accepted, and if you're flaming, hey, at least you're reviewing!**

**Luv ya,**

**Lyndsey.**


	5. More Surprises

**Wow. My computer crashed, and when it woke up again, and I got into my emails, I had too many reviews, literally! My computer was going so slow, and it took me almost an hour to read through everything! I love you guys, and keep the reviewing up if you want Christa-Rose to be born..... BTW this chappie is called the Wedding!!!! Kinda gives away what happens. Or does it??? You never know, I might spring a surprise Strigoi attack, or hide a sugary little lemon in there...............................**

* * *

I felt a tidal wave of Lissa's emotions wash over me. Excitement, anticipation, stress, happiness, joy, pride, and a whole ocean of others. We were in my dorm, getting me ready for my wedding. Which to Lissa, was a big deal. To me, it was like the dance all over again. Lissa darted about, guiding bridesmaids around, and arranging flowers. I sat in my room in front of the mirror, watching myself absentmindedly brush my hair. I heard a knock at the door. I was still in jeans and a tee. If it were Lissa, I'd be dead.

"Come in." I called, and I heard the door creak open. Mia appeared in the mirror. I whirled around to see her for myself, my jaw hanging open. She was wearing one of the cute little black dresses all of my bridesmaid's were wearing. Her hair was, to be fair, perfect. Curled into perfect ringlets, and pinned on top of her head. She looked beautiful.

"Hey, Rose." She said softly, and I smiled.

"Hello, Mia. Lissa said you wouldn't come." I said, still dumbfounded. She grinned.

"You think I'd miss one of my best friend's wedding?" She teased, raising an eyebrow. Damnit, everyone could do that except me. I darted forward, and hugged her.

"Come on. I'll help you get ready before Lissa kills you." She laughed, and grabbed my wrist, forcing me back down into the chair. She did my make-up, just mascara, blush and some light eyeshadow. She then told me to put my dress on. I walked to where the huge white garment bag lay, and I picked it up. I carried it to the bathroom, and stripped down to underwear. I unzipped the bag, and gazed in wonder. Lissa had good taste.

My dress was a beautiful white strapless that I could easily hold up. It had a dark grey bow at the waistline, and a lace layer, so it poofed out a bit at the bottom, reaching down to my ankles. I saw sparkles everywhere, and Lissa had included a small, diamond coated tiara. I gasped.

"You like it?" I heard Lissa's voice. She felt anxious, like she chose something way too, what was the word, prestigous.

"I love it." I whispered, and I felt arms wrap around my shoulders. I leaned my head against her shoulder.

"Now come on! Your man is out there waiting for you, and if you're not ready in five minutes you are going out there clothless." She barked playfully, and I laughed. She left me to get dressed, and I carefully slipped the dress over my figure, zipping it up quickly and putting on the white stilettos. Holding out my arms for balance, I bent down and picked the tiara up. I then strode out, only to see Mia gasp, and Lissa nod in mere satisfaction.

"Rose, you look beautiful." Mia said, overcome with shock, and I grinned.

"Now, make my hair fabulous, Liss. I know you are dying to." I said, and she nodded eagerly. She and Mia led me to the chair with a force that could only be described as anticipation, and started playing around with my hair. They decided to curl the ends, then put it up into a bun, with the tiara in front to hold the veil up. I watched as they brushed, curled, tied, and clipped my hair, until I looked near perfection. All the bridesmaids, my parents, some of Lissa's friends who had offered to be bridesmaids, and those others that were running around arranging things. My parents stood behind me. My mother was wearing a long, silky black dress, and my dad was wearing what could well be the most expensive tux I had ever seen. He was also wearing a red tie.

"No." I said, and he looked confused.

"No what?"

"No red tie. Liss, get him the one we were going to give to Eddie." I said, and Lissa chuckled, but darted off to the bathroom where she had left the tie. She returned, holding the bright purple polka dotted tie, and his eyes widened.

"No, Rose. I am not wearing that."

"Its either that or this." I said, holding up a fluoroescent green one. He quickly settled into the purple one.

"Rose, you look stunning." My mother said quietly, and I grinned.

"As always." I said, and she laughed quietly. Just then, Faith, my wedding planner, walked in.

"Okay ladies, showtime!" She said, clapping her hands, and the bridesmaids filed out one by one. Lissa and Mia went last, along with my mother. It was just me and Abe.

"You know, Rose? Her Majesty is passing the throne to Lord Ivashkov someday." He said, and I nodded.

"I know."

"Then you'll be queen." He said, and I nodded again.

"I know that too." I told him, and he spoke no more. For Queen Tatiana walekd through the door just then, followed by a few very serious looking guardians. Her eyes found me, and widened in shock.

"Rose. I heard about the wedding and came straight away. You know this cannot,"

"Listen up, lady. I don't care if you're the queen or not. Adrian loves me, I love him. We're getting married, and I'm having his kid, just like you wanted me to. So if you have a problem with that, you can talk to Adrian about it." I snapped, and Abe looked startled. He then glowered at me.

"I didn't want you to get married. I simply wanted the good genes you would pass to the child." She replied, a frosty edge to her tone.

"Then you'd just be using me, and I don't think the Moroi community would want a queen who turns 18 year old girls into single mothers and possibly blood whores now would they?"

"He'll leave you. He'll get bored of you and he'll leave. And then you'll have nobody to blame but yourself, and you'll be a failure, just like your grandmother." She said, and thats where being daddy's little girl had its plus sides. Abe stepped forward, and glared at the queen. If I were her, I would have been running scared. He looked dangerous. Heck, a Strigoi would look less evil in that second.

"You may be royal, and I might not be, but nobody talks to my little girl like that. Her grandmother wasn't a failure, and she was a hell of a lot more useful than you." He growled, and Queenie looked smug.

"Ibrahim, so lovely to see you. I thought Janine didn't want you in Rose's life?"

"Rose and I stumbled upon each other while she was... away." He said stiffly, and she raised an eyebrow. Yep, I was the only one who couldn't do that.

"Oh? And how did you stumble upon each other exactly?"

"Rose killed some Strigoi and needed medical help. I drove her to her destination." He replied firmly, and Queenie looked shocked. She turned her glare on me.

"You killed Strigoi? By yourself?" She asked, and I nodded.

"How many?" She demanded, and I considered. Well, there were the ones we tortured, plus Galina's estate workers, and the many I killed in Saint Petersburg. And the ones in Baia.

"At least 54." I said, shrugging. She gasped, and leaned forward to inspect my neck.

"You haven't got your _molnija_ marks yet." She noted, and I nodded.

"No need to just yet. I've got too much to do." I replied, smug. She grimaced, and I guessed her thoughts. She couldn't kick me off being Lissa's guardian, and if I was a bad-ass guardian, Adrian needn't worry about Strigoi either.

"We haven't finished this discussion, but I don't want to hold you up, Miss Hathaway." She said stiffly, a far more obvious show of respect in her tone. She left, her bodyguards shuffling out the door behind her. I grinned, and Abe laughed, but gestured his watch. I nodded, and stood up. I heard the music downstairs. I started walking down the hall, to the lobby.

"Rose?"

"Yes, _Zmey_?" I sighed as I took his arm. Lissa was waltzing through the door as we spoke.

"I just want you to know I'm very happy for you, and that I approve of Adrian. I was talking to him before I saw you." He said, and I smiled as the song started. We marched to the beat down the aisle, and i saw many heads turn to me. I heard murmurs and gasps and even a few whistles, but I looked ahead, and kept scanning unti lI found that one face.

Adrian's face.

Abe led me up the aisle and fianlly to the end, but my eyes never left Adrian. He was in a sleek black tux, and his hair was combed back. He was smiling, and as my father placed my hand in Adrian's, I knew I was making a good choice in marrying him.

I zoned in and out of the priest's speech, and ony paid attention when it was our turn to talk.

"Do you, Adrian Ivashkov, take thee, Rosemarie Hathaway to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love and to cherish her, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." Came the answer. It was my turn. Butterflies tingled in my stomach, and my hand was shaking.

"And do you, Rosemarie Hathaway, take thee Adrian Ivashkov to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love and to cherish him, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" He said in a deep, slow voice. I was pretty sure I was on the verge of tears.

"I do." I said in a shaky voice, and Adrian turned to look at me. Christian, his best man, winked at me, and I smiled.

"If anybody objects to this union, speak now, or forever hold your tongue." The priest held his arms out wide to the audience. Nobody spoke.

"Very well then. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said, and to me, that sentence lasted too long. I leaned in, and Adrian tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

"I love you, little dhampir." He whispered, before pressing his lips to mine. And as he did, my heart was enclosed in a glow. A warm, fuzzy glow. A passionate heat that would burn between us forever. Heck, that _kiss_ would burn between us forever. It seemed to last forever. We heard clapping cease, and he pulled away, smiling.

"Rose, I always knew I'd see this day. My Rose, Rosemarie Ivashkov." He said, and I punched his arm lightly.

"Hey, I'll still be known as the fearsome Rose Hathaway."

"Fearsome's right." He said as he led me inside. I gasped. He picked a hell of a venue. A massive hall was in front of us, with neon lights, and tables of food, and a pile of presents taller than me. Flowers, a D.J table, and all my friends waiting in a huge group. I was surrounded within seconds.

"Congratulations, Rose!" Lissa almost screamed.

"Oh my gosh, I heard you're going to be queen!" Mia gasped.

"What are you going to name the baby?" Eddie asked.

"You look gorgeous, who did your hair?" Carly, one of Lissa's friends asked.

"Did you go to Franny's for your nails?" Camille guessed.

"Damnit. She looks great." Jesse sighed, half in admiration, half in disappointment. Ha, shame on him for being such a,

"Can I have this dance?" That voice caught my attention. Christian Ozera stood there in a tux, offering me his arm. Adrian handed me over, and Christian laughed as he led me out onto the floor. I heard stiffled gasps and whispers, and he grinned.

"You just lost the scrap of a reputation you had just by dancing with me." He warned teasingly. I "accidently" stood on his toe.

"You lost the scrap of a reputation you had by existing. Oh wait, you never did have a reputation." I replied, and he shrugged.

"I'd say being called the Strigoi-boy for 3 years straight is a reputation." He said, leading me in a graceful circle.

"Not a good one."

Silence.

"Why did you accept my dance?" He asked as we twirled.

"Why did you ask?"

"I was curious as to why you,"

"No, I mean why'd you want me to dance with you?" I asked as he twirled me again.

"Oh, I wanted to see your 'mad skills.'" He smirked, earning another squashed toe.

"I don't have any 'mad skills', stupid." I replied, and he laughed.

"I gathered that much information by myself." He said as the song finished. Adrian tapped his shoulder, and he switched with Christian. Only Adrian launched me up into the air, and placed me back down on his toes.

"I-"

"Can't dance, I know." He said, and I scowled.

"Not to this, at least."

"Ahh, Rose. I do so love you."

"I know, I figured that out when I realized I was pregnant." I said, gesturing my continent-sized stomach. The due date was in a week or so.

"Hey, I was told to. It was probably the first time I was eager to do something I'm told."

We spent the rest of the night laughing and partying, talking to friends and dancing. I had got changed into a blue ensemble Lissa had prepared for me. I was talking to Meredith, another friend of mine, when a sharp pain shot up my back. I clenched my mouth shut, and ignored it. Probably just more kicking. It would go away soon enough.

But the pain didn't go away. It came back, each time twice as bad as the last. I cried out on pain, and Meredith stopped mid-sentence.

"Rose, are you okay?" She asked, and I gasped in pain, collapsing to the floor. I sat on the floor, pain shooting up my back, while a crowd surrounded me. I saw familiar faces around me. Adrian, Lissa, Christian, Mia, Eddie and my parents. My mother was leaning over me. I felt something spill out onto my panties, but could focus on nothing more than the tugging pain that consumed my whole body.

"Oh my god, her water broke. Oh my god, the baby's coming!" Mia squealed. Adrian looked green. I was gasping, as another shot of pain cracked up. My mother had a cellphone in her hands, and was literally hissing into it. I could barely make out her words.

"Get an ambulance here now, god damnit! She's giving birth!"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but it will take a few minutes for the ambulance to arrive. Can I speak to the patient?" I was amazed I could hear the other speaker. My mom pressed the phone to my ear.

"Okay sweetie, just hang on. The ambulance is on its way. Don't push, no matter how tempting it is. Take deep breaths, and try to stay lying down." She said in a sugar sweet voice I immediately felt safer talking to. I really wanted to push, to squeeze the pain out, but she told me not to. Instead, I took a deep breath. I heard sirens, and people rushing in. I saw people in white uniforms appear.

"Okay, Rose? We need you to lie very still. We're going to get you on the stretcher, and drive you to the hospital. You can bring six people with you." A man said, and I gasped as another shot of pain arrived.

"Adrian, Lisssa, Mom, Eddie, Mia, and Christian." I choked out, and they lifted me up onto the stretcher, and into the ambulance. The guy drove very carefully, and I was placed in a wheelchair, and wheeled to the birth unit as Adrian stayed to deal with the lady at the desk. I was in my room within seconds, and lying on the bed. Lissa helped me dress in the blue gown, and I was gripping the hand rails on the bed as the pain returned for the billionth time.

"She's only dilated 8. She needs to be dilated 9 at least before we can start." The nurse said, and I screamed. It was blood-curling, a hairs-standing-up-on-your-neck, cover your ears scream.

"What's happening to her?" Lisa cried, frightened. The nurse smiled gently, and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Why, she's having contractions." She said, and I screamed again as another "contraction" swept through me. Lissa held my hand.

"Liss." I croaked. She gasped, and leaned in to me.

"Rose. Oh, Rose. It'll be over soon."

"No, Liss. The baby. Its coming. Oh god." I croaked. I could feel it. Lissa leaned down, and gasped.

"I can see her head!" Lissa shrieked, and the nurse came to inspect. She looked startled, but called other nurses in, and they crowded round me. Lissa stood by me the whole time, squeezing my hand and telling me it was going to be okay.

"NO IT WILL NOT BE OKAY! ADRIAN, I HATE YOU!!!" I screamed, and immediately felt guilty. I didn't hate him, I just hated what he made me go through. No, I hated his stupid great aunt. She's going to need a few extra guards to keep me off her. I think the profanities that came out of my mouth next would probably wake other sleeping babies. It hurt. A lot. Lissa seemed to understand all of this, because I felt sympathy flash through the bond.

"Okay, Rose. Push!" The nurse said, and I pushed for all I was worth. SOmeone was pressing down on my stomach, and boy, did it hurt.

"Liss, don't ever get pregnant." I said, breathless, and pushed again. Lissa said something I couldn't make out, beause the next thing I weard was wailing, whimpers and orders from the nurse.

"Congratulations, Miss Hathaway." The nurse said softly, and signalled to one of the other nurses.

"Mrs Ivashkov." Lissa corrected. I was too breathless.

"Mrs Ivashkov, sorry. Would you like me to get Mr Ivashkov in here before you see the baby?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Bring him in." I squeaked. I saw Adrian scurry in, followed by a dazed looking nurse. He came straight up to me, and stood by Lissa. I saw pure love and pride in his eyes.

"Oh, Rose. I can't tell you how much I love you right now."

"You better tell me later, because that hurt." I replied weakly, and he laughed.

"So, where is my little girl?" He asked expectantly, and was given a little white bundle. I saw something black over its eyes. Lissa noticed my confusion.

"We wanted you and or Adrian to be the first thing it sees, so we blindfolded it." She explained, and I felt tears well up behind my eyes. Adrian walked forward, the little bundle in its arms, and a huge smile on its face. He was staring at the bundle with such a pure love in his eyes, and his arms were awkwardly cupped to hold the little bundle. I saw the blindfold. He laid my baby down, and I gasped. She was beautiful. That was the understatement of the century. She was adorably, gorgeously perfect. Her soft, slightly tanned skin almost matched mine. She had a beautiful curly brown head of hair that reached the tip of her ears almost. Her little toes were wiggling rapidly, and her arms were waving around in the air. I took her in my arms, and it was like they were shaped to fit her perfectly. I looked up at Adrian.

"Ready?" I asked, my voice hoarse. He nodded, and leaned in. He gently peeled the blindfold off, and I saw her little eyes open. Her brown, doe like eyes gazed everywhere, finally landing on me. We held gazes, and I gasped.

"She's, she's,"

"Beautiful." He finished for me. And in truth, she was. She had Adrian's plump little rounded face, my cocoa coloured lips, Adrian's adorable little, and I do mean little, nose. Her cheekbones were just like my mothers, and she had the same exotic look I inherited from my dad.

"Beautiful." I agreed. The nurse's face appeared.

"What's her name? I need it for her birth certificate." She asked, clipboard in hand.

"Her name is Christa-Rose." I said, and stroked her hair.

"This is Auntie Lissa." I introduced, and Lissa tickled her nose. Christian appeared behind her, and frowned. I recognized it as a fake frown. He was going to tease me.

"Don't I get an introduction?" He demanded, and smiled at the little bundle. I held her up so she could see Christian.

"This is Uncle Flame Boy. You were named after him, weren't you?" I cooed, and Christian, Adrian and Lissa laughed.

"Well, Rose. I have to agree with you. She's a little beauty, just like her uncle." Christian said, and Lissa nudged him lightly. Christian laughed, and wrapped his arms around her waist. I noticed Lissa's stomach was bulging out, just like mine had been.

"Welcome to the world, Christa-Rose."

**Okay so there was no lemon, but Rose gave birth, for crying out loud. I did the best I could, cos I've never given birth before. Review, and remember, please no flames. I had a relaly good day today, and flames will just spoil it.**

**Luv you all!**

**Lyndsey.**


	6. Are you kidding? More surprises?

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I promise I'll make up to it. I'm not the only one who hasa job to do, though. I need reviews. :)**

I was woken by the sound of crying. Christa was just like her godfather in that way, always moaning. We decided that Christian was going to be Christa's godfather, and Mia her godmother. I rolled over, and groaned. I swung my legs out of bed, and stumbled, half blinded by exhaustion, to the cot that lay in the corner of my dorm. Seeing as how I was still a student, Adrian and I couldn't share rooms. I was kind of glad about that, because I needed time to get over the birth, and the wedding. I had only been released from hospital earlier that day, and it had been a week and a half after I gave birth. I graduated in a few days though, and was still going to be known as Guardian Hathaway. Because Guardian Hathaway sounded way cooler than Guardian Ivashkov.

I scooped Christa up into my arms, and gently rocked her.

"Shhhh, its okay. Mama's got you." I whispered gently, and she blinked a few times. She then gave me what could only be described as a smile, and reached up. Her hand caught my nose, and I supressed laughter. She wiggled it around before getting tired of the effort, and leaned back into my cradle. I rocked her for a few minutes until her tiny little eyelids drooped shut. I laid her down gently into the cot, and watched as she deepend into her sleep.

Once I was satisfied, I walked back to the bed, and snuggled into the heat of the blanket, and fell asleep before I knew it.

* * *

I woke up about three seconds before the phone rang. Groaning, I stumbled across the room to the phone, and glanced at the time before I answered. 6:30am. Who would be ringing at this time?

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Rose!" I heard someone crow.

"Who wants to know?" I replied, shifting my weight to lean against the wall.

"The mailman." The 'someone' snapped back. That comeback delivered in such an irritated tone could only mean one thing.

"Hi, Christian. Didn't know you were the mailman." I sighed.

"Have you seen Lissa?" He asked frantically, ingoring my greeting and not bothering to return it. He ignored my retort too. I decided after further analysis that he was in a bad mood.

"Well, let me think. I've been up 33 seconds, 25 seconds of which I've been on the phone to you. 5 seconds were spent walking over to answer the phone, and the last 3 seconds had me lying in bed listening to the phone ring so, no I haven't. Why?"

"Because I haven't seen her all day. In fact, nobody's seen her at all. Can you see where she is?" Christian asked, sounding desperate and slightly insane. I sighed.

"I'll check." I said, and opened my mind to Lissa, slipping inside her easily. She was in a clean, white room. A doctors room. No wait, the med clinic. What was she doing in there?

"Congratulations, Miss Dragomir. Its a boy." Someone said. I was confused. Until I managed to get a fix on Lissa's emotions. Pride, love, joy, hope, fright and worry. I flicked through some more emotions, and tried to put it together. I also picked up some of her thoughts.

_Oh god! I can't believe it's true! I have to tell him, have to tell Christian. And Rose. She probably already knows. She can probably hear me. If you can hear me, Rose, well, please don't look. And don't tell Christian if you already looked! Okay, I feel like an idiot now._

"Thats wonderful. Thank you, Dr Olendzki." She said, her voice breaking.

"I understand I'm to keep this secret?" Dr Olendzki said, peering at us through her glasses. Well, peering at _Lissa,_ not me.

"Yes, please. I don't want anyone to know until the right time."

"Okay, Miss Dragomir. Please take it easy, and try not to be too active. Oh, and you will also be getting sudden cravings, so don't panic if you suddenly want to drain a whole bag of sugar."

"Okay, thats fine. Thanks." She said, stood up, and left. I slipped back into my own head, and furrowed my brow.

"She was in the med clinic. I don't know why. But she said she'll tell you."

"She knew you were there?"

"No, she started thinking to herself. She was like 'Rose, if you can hear me, don't tell Christian.' But then she was talking to Dr Olendzki, and she said she'd tell you at the 'right time', so, yeah."

"Okay." He said, and hung up without another word.

"Bye." I muttered before putting the phone back on the wall. I heard Lissa in my head, and poked in to see what she was thinking. I read her mind.

_Hey, Rose. Come up to my dorm, and bring Adrian with you. I've got something to tell you, well, if you didn't peek already. Oh, might as well bring Christa. She can have food here._

I sighed, and called Adrian.

"You've reached the incredibly funny, smart, gorgeous and cunning Adrian Ivashkov. I know you must miss me terribly which is obviously why you called, but don't worry. Just leave me a message thing or whatever you call it after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as I'm done fixing my hair." I heard Adrian's answer machine, followed by a long beep.

"Damn right I miss you. So get your lazy butt up here now before I spank it so hard it goes red." I teased, and put the receiver down. I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair. Christa was still asleep, so I quickly jumped in the shower, and got dressed into skinny jeans and a shirt. I picked Christa up, and walked out of my dorm, to Adrian's wing. I came up to his door, and opened it with the key I had gotten made secretly. I walked in to see him sprawled across his bed, sleeping. I walked right up to him, bent down, and smiled.

"WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled in his ear, and he jerked up, looking around frantically. He frowned, and turned to me. But that frown vanished as soon as he saw it _was _me.

"Hey, babe. Why are we up so early?"

"Because Lissa has something to tell us."

"And it couldn't wait?"

"It probably could, but your baby can't. And neither can your stunningly gorgeous wife." I said, and held Christa out to him. He smiled lovingly, and took her in his arms. She had woken up when I yelled in Adrian's ear, and was looking at him through big eyes. He glanced to me, and assessed me.

"She woke you up again?" He guessed. I sighed.

"Yep." I said, coughing.

"Are you tired?" He asked. My eyes bagged dangerously, and I blinked to chase off the drowsiness.

"Yep." I replied, yawning.

"And you're in a bad mood?" He pressed, handing Christa back to me.

"Yep." I said, getting slightly irritated now.

"So I have to get my butt out of bed and hurry up?" Adrian said, and I hugged Christa to me.

"Yep." I said, snuggling into her. He lounged back, put his hands behind his head, and gave me a lazy smile.

"Make me." He dared. I smiled tauntingly, put Christa down on the couch, and took a step towards Adrian. He was stilly lying there, smiling up at me. I leaned forward, and pounced. I landed right on top of him, and started tickling his sides. He was laughing uncontrollably.

"Rose, please! Stop!" He said through fits of laughter. He then decided to take control. He rolled over so he was on top, captured my hands in his, and stared into my eyes. I was entranced, and he wasn't even using compulsion. He kissed me, and my head exploded. It was slow and sweet, but our slow, tender love quickly changed to fast-paced animalistic lust. I was in a bra and panties when the phone rang. Adrian, seeing as he had more clothes on, walked over to the phone while I dove under the covers.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Did Rose come up and get you? Because I told her to."

"Yeah, she's here now. Sorry we took so long. Rose was teaching me how to change Christa's diaper." He lied smoothly, and a quick check of the bond told me Lissa was on the other end.

"Okay, well come up now. Everyone's waiting for you three."

"Will do, boss." He laughed, and hung up, I peeked my head out, and he was smiling.

"Come on, babe. We've gotta go." He said, and handed me my skinny jeans and shirt. Adrian slipped into the bathroom. I got changed, and picked up a fast asleep Christa. Adrian came back out in jeans and a green polo, which matched my shoes. He put his arm around my shoulder, and we walked up to Lissa's room. We walked inside, to find Mia, Eddie, Christian and Lissa in Lissa's room. I laughed at what I saw. Eddie had Christian in a headlock.

"Five bucks on Eddie." I joked, and Eddie looked up at me, smiling.

"Thanks for the moral support, Rose. The others aren't as kind. Betting on Christian, mostly." He said, eyes daring a quick glance to Lissa, who was lounging on the bed. Mia was on the couch, watching the two boys with an amused expression. Lissa laughed.

"I'm only being a good girlfriend!" She said defensively, and Eddie chuckled. Christian used his momentary lapse to attempt to break free of his grip. He failed. Adrian and I laughed in sync. Mia giggled. She and Lissa stood up, gave me quick half hugs, and then I turned my attention the the wrestling boys.

"What did you do this time, Christian?" I teased, and I heard him growl.

"You know, eventually he's going to let me go, Rose." He said, and I laughed.

"Oh, I am shaking. Tell me what you did."

"Eddie went red when I came in and kissed him. Christian started teasing him." Mia said, laughing as Eddie gave Christian a noogie.

"Guys, please. Eddie, let him go now." Lissa said, and Eddie let Christian go. Christian sighed as he leaned back and stretched himself out. He then went and sat next to Lissa on the bed. Mia stood up and threw her arms around Eddie's neck. Adrian had taken Mia's place of the couch, and I walked over and sat on his lap. He laughed.

"What, you couldn't fit anywhere else?"

"Don't you like me being here?"

"Ohh, I love you being here. But I'm sure the others won't like this." He said, swooping in to steal a quick kiss. His lips were going straight for my lips, but when I began to lean forward, he stole his kiss to my cheek. I giggled, and leaned back into his chest. He pecked my forhead. Lissa decided to stop our short little displays of affection before they surpassed a PG rating.

"I've got something to tell you guys." She said, daring a glance towards where I sat happily on Adrian's knee. I shrugged, and gestured her on. She looked momentarily surprised, but didn't think much of it. She quickly picked up that I hadn't looked at her big secret, and continued.

"Okay, well, please don't over react, Rose and Christian especially." She said, holding her hands up, palms facing us.

"Come on, Liss. We don't have all day." I said, smiling.

"I'm pregnant."


	7. Huge shock

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I promise I'll make up to it. I'm not the only one who hasa job to do, though. I need reviews. :)**

I was woken by the sound of crying. Christa was just like her godfather in that way, always moaning. We decided that Christian was going to be Christa's godfather, and Mia her godmother. I rolled over, and groaned. I swung my legs out of bed, and stumbled, half blinded by exhaustion, to the cot that lay in the corner of my dorm. Seeing as how I was still a student, Adrian and I couldn't share rooms. I was kind of glad about that, because I needed time to get over the birth, and the wedding. I had been released from hospital a week ago, and it had been a week and a half after I gave birth. Christa was two and a half weeks old. I graduated in a few days though, and was still going to be known as Guardian Hathaway. Because Guardian Hathaway sounded way cooler than Guardian Ivashkov.

I scooped Christa up into my arms, and gently rocked her.

"Shhhh, its okay. Mama's got you." I whispered gently, and she blinked a few times. She then gave me what could only be described as a smile, and reached up. Her hand caught my nose, and I supressed laughter. She wiggled it around before getting tired of the effort, and leaned back into my cradle. I rocked her for a few minutes until her tiny little eyelids drooped shut. I laid her down gently into the cot, and watched as she deepend into her sleep.

Once I was satisfied, I walked back to the bed, and snuggled into the heat of the blanket, and fell asleep before I knew it.

* * *

I woke up about three seconds before the phone rang. Groaning, I stumbled across the room to the phone, and glanced at the time before I answered. 6:30am. Who would be ringing at this time?

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Rose!" I heard someone crow.

"Who wants to know?" I replied, shifting my weight to lean against the wall.

"The mailman." The 'someone' snapped back. That comeback delivered in such an irritated tone could only mean one thing.

"Hi, Christian. Didn't know you were the mailman." I sighed.

"Have you seen Lissa?" He asked frantically, ingoring my greeting and not bothering to return it. He ignored my retort too. I decided after further analysis that he was in a bad mood.

"Well, let me think. I've been up 33 seconds, 25 seconds of which I've been on the phone to you. 5 seconds were spent walking over to answer the phone, and the last 3 seconds had me lying in bed listening to the phone ring so, no I haven't. Why?"

"Because I haven't seen her all day. In fact, nobody's seen her at all. Can you see where she is?" Christian asked, sounding desperate and slightly insane. I sighed.

"I'll check." I said, and opened my mind to Lissa, slipping inside her easily. She was in a clean, white room. A doctors room. No wait, the med clinic. What was she doing in there?

"Congratulations, Miss Dragomir. Its a boy." Someone said. I was confused. Until I managed to get a fix on Lissa's emotions. Pride, love, joy, hope, fright and worry. I flicked through some more emotions, and tried to put it together. I also picked up some of her thoughts.

_Oh god! I can't believe it's true! I have to tell him, have to tell Christian. And Rose. She probably already knows. She can probably hear me. If you can hear me, Rose, well, please don't look. And don't tell Christian if you already looked! Okay, I feel like an idiot now._

"Thats wonderful. Thank you, Dr Olendzki." She said, her voice breaking.

"I understand I'm to keep this secret?" Dr Olendzki said, peering at us through her glasses. Well, peering at _Lissa,_ not me.

"Yes, please. I don't want anyone to know until the right time."

"Okay, Miss Dragomir. Please take it easy, and try not to be too active. Oh, and you will also be getting sudden cravings, so don't panic if you suddenly want to drain a whole bag of sugar."

"Okay, thats fine. Thanks." She said, stood up, and left. I slipped back into my own head, and furrowed my brow.

"She was in the med clinic. I don't know why. But she said she'll tell you."

"She knew you were there?"

"No, she started thinking to herself. She was like 'Rose, if you can hear me, don't tell Christian.' But then she was talking to Dr Olendzki, and she said she'd tell you at the 'right time', so, yeah."

"Okay." He said, and hung up without another word.

"Bye." I muttered before putting the phone back on the wall. I heard Lissa in my head, and poked in to see what she was thinking. I read her mind.

_Hey, Rose. Come up to my dorm, and bring Adrian with you. I've got something to tell you, well, if you didn't peek already. Oh, might as well bring Christa. She can have food here._

I sighed, and called Adrian.

"You've reached the incredibly funny, smart, gorgeous and cunning Adrian Ivashkov. I know you must miss me terribly which is obviously why you called, but don't worry. Just leave me a message thing or whatever you call it after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as I'm done fixing my hair." I heard Adrian's answer machine, followed by a long beep.

"Damn right I miss you. So get your lazy butt up here now before I spank it so hard it goes red." I teased, and put the receiver down. I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair. Christa was still asleep, so I quickly jumped in the shower, and got dressed into skinny jeans and a shirt. I picked Christa up, and walked out of my dorm, to Adrian's wing. I came up to his door, and opened it with the key I had gotten made secretly. I walked in to see him sprawled across his bed, sleeping. I walked right up to him, bent down, and smiled.

"WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled in his ear, and he jerked up, looking around frantically. He frowned, and turned to me. But that frown vanished as soon as he saw it _was _me.

"Hey, babe. Why are we up so early?"

"Because Lissa has something to tell us."

"And it couldn't wait?"

"It probably could, but your baby can't. And neither can your stunningly gorgeous wife." I said, and held Christa out to him. He smiled lovingly, and took her in his arms. She had woken up when I yelled in Adrian's ear, and was looking at him through big eyes. He glanced to me, and assessed me.

"She woke you up again?" He guessed. I sighed.

"Yep." I said, coughing.

"Are you tired?" He asked. My eyes bagged dangerously, and I blinked to chase off the drowsiness.

"Yep." I replied, yawning.

"And you're in a bad mood?" He pressed, handing Christa back to me.

"Yep." I said, getting slightly irritated now.

"So I have to get my butt out of bed and hurry up?" Adrian said, and I hugged Christa to me.

"Yep." I said, snuggling into her. He lounged back, put his hands behind his head, and gave me a lazy smile.

"Make me." He dared. I smiled tauntingly, put Christa down on the couch, and took a step towards Adrian. He was stilly lying there, smiling up at me. I leaned forward, and pounced. I landed right on top of him, and started tickling his sides. He was laughing uncontrollably.

"Rose, please! Stop!" He said through fits of laughter. He then decided to take control. He rolled over so he was on top, captured my hands in his, and stared into my eyes. I was entranced, and he wasn't even using compulsion. He kissed me, and my head exploded. It was slow and sweet, but our slow, tender love quickly changed to fast-paced animalistic lust. I was in a bra and panties when the phone rang. Adrian, seeing as he had more clothes on, walked over to the phone while I dove under the covers.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Did Rose come up and get you? Because I told her to."

"Yeah, she's here now. Sorry we took so long. Rose was teaching me how to change Christa's diaper." He lied smoothly, and a quick check of the bond told me Lissa was on the other end.

"Okay, well come up now. Everyone's waiting for you three."

"Will do, boss." He laughed, and hung up, I peeked my head out, and he was smiling.

"Come on, babe. We've gotta go." He said, and handed me my skinny jeans and shirt. Adrian slipped into the bathroom. I got changed, and picked up a fast asleep Christa. Adrian came back out in jeans and a green polo, which matched my shoes. He put his arm around my shoulder, and we walked up to Lissa's room. We walked inside, to find Mia, Eddie, Christian and Lissa in Lissa's room. I laughed at what I saw. Eddie had Christian in a headlock.

"Five bucks on Eddie." I joked, and Eddie looked up at me, smiling.

"Thanks for the moral support, Rose. The others aren't as kind. Betting on Christian, mostly." He said, eyes daring a quick glance to Lissa, who was lounging on the bed. Mia was on the couch, watching the two boys with an amused expression. Lissa laughed.

"I'm only being a good girlfriend!" She said defensively, and Eddie chuckled. Christian used his momentary lapse to attempt to break free of his grip. He failed. Adrian and I laughed in sync. Mia giggled. She and Lissa stood up, gave me quick half hugs, and then I turned my attention the the wrestling boys.

"What did you do this time, Christian?" I teased, and I heard him growl.

"You know, eventually he's going to let me go, Rose." He said, and I laughed.

"Oh, I am shaking. Tell me what you did."

"Eddie went red when I came in and kissed him. Christian started teasing him." Mia said, laughing as Eddie gave Christian a noogie.

"Guys, please. Eddie, let him go now." Lissa said, and Eddie let Christian go. Christian sighed as he leaned back and stretched himself out. He then went and sat next to Lissa on the bed. Mia stood up and threw her arms around Eddie's neck. Adrian had taken Mia's place of the couch, and I walked over and sat on his lap. He laughed.

"What, you couldn't fit anywhere else?"

"Don't you like me being here?"

"Ohh, I love you being here. But I'm sure the others won't like this." He said, swooping in to steal a quick kiss. His lips were going straight for my lips, but when I began to lean forward, he stole his kiss to my cheek. I giggled, and leaned back into his chest. He pecked my forhead. Lissa decided to stop our short little displays of affection before they surpassed a PG rating.

"I've got something to tell you guys." She said, daring a glance towards where I sat happily on Adrian's knee. I shrugged, and gestured her on. She looked momentarily surprised, but didn't think much of it. She quickly picked up that I hadn't looked at her big secret, and continued.

"Okay, well, please don't over react, Rose and Christian especially." She said, holding her hands up, palms facing us.

"Come on, Liss. We don't have all day." I said, smiling.

"I'm pregnant."

I heard the whoosh, and watched as Christian's glass slipped from his hands, shattering into a million little diamonds on the floor. Lissa stared at Christian. Christian was non responsive. He stood there like he had just been slapped, too dumbfounded to react. I was sneaking startled glances with Adrian, while Eddie and Mia were silently tickling and pinching each other.

Lissa moved her gaze from Christian's glassy face to the glass covered floor. Her eyes stared off into nothingness, and all of a sudden, the world blurred.

Time. Time travelled, flew in an incoherent blur past us. And there we all stood, watching as the glass flew back up into Christian's waiting hands. And then, it fell again.

"What just happened?" I asked. Nobody answered. I slipped into Lissa, and was hit by a tidal wave of spirit. Mostly her emotions. She felt overjoyed that she had found another spirit power, she felt mad that Christian had dropped the glass and potentially endangering his own baby. She also felt worried, because already she could feel some anger boiling up and she didn't want me to have to suffer. I smiled.

"Lissa, I am fine."

"Okay, a repeat of what Rose asked; What just happened?" Christian demanded. I dared a glance at Lissa, who was grinning. We turned to Christian in sync, and our words were spoken at exactly the same time.

"We just found another spirit power." Lissa and I squealed.

"What?"

"Time travel, how fascinating." Lissa was muttering.

"Lets forget the time travel for a second," I said, shivering at the thought. Lissa felt confused at my careful tone. I motioned to Eddie, and took a step towards Christian.

"Christian, are you okay?" I asked slowly. Christian was watching me warily.

"I'm fine."

"Oh, Christian! I love you!" Lissa exclaimed, and rushed forward to embrace him. He squeezed her, and she and I groaned as a wave of pain rolled through her into me. It was like someone was ripping my stomach into a million pieces. I let a string of profanities roll off my tongue, until the pain eased up. I recognised the feeling. Christian loosened his grip, and watched as Lissa rubbed her swelling stomach, and I stretched out my back. Adrian came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my cheek.

"She was just... stretching." Lissa gasped. I nodded, and Lissa sighed.

"Oh, Rose. You had that too?" Lisssa guessed, guilt washing through the bond.

"Hey, no worries. Remember, I've already been through all of that. No need to feel guilty." I said, and Lissa breathed out.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?"

"Are you kidding? I wanna study spirit. I wanna learn how to travel in time!" Adrian exclaimed, and I flinched.

"Ouch, Adrian."

"Ooh, sorry babe." He whispered huskily in my ear. I shivered.

"Lets play truth or dare!" Mia exclaimed. I laughed, along with Eddie and Lissa.

"Yeah! Lets play truth or dare." I repeated, and gave Adrian a brief, seductive glare. He gulped, and nodded slowly. Christian, however, wasn't as easy to convince.

"Hell, no. We all know how Rose plays, and I don't want to damage my baby," Christian hesitated.

"Boy." Lissa said quickly, smiling.

"And Rose'll go easy on Lissa, won't you babe?" Adrian added, tickling me in the stomach. I laughed playfully.

"Yeah, of course I will."

"Okay the, lets play." Eddie declared, rubbing his hands together tormentingly.

* * *

**A/N Okay so I hope you enjoyed my pathetic cliffy. Hehe, trust me, I've got plans with this. But I need a couple more ideas, so reviews are kindly accepted! :D**

**Hope you guys liked it. Its not my best, and it took me forever, but I've got a couple more stories I'm working on, and I've got holiday homework too. It sucks, so sorry if this took too long!**

**Okay, I'll go easy on you guys. I want 10 reviews before I post the next chapter. No freebies :P**


	8. Truth or Dare

****

**I'm sorry to all you guys who don't like Mason, but I love him. And in this story, he's not dead. He's extremely alive, and participating in the game now. This chappie will surprise you all :P Oh, and the Point of View changes a lot, so keep an eye out for them! :) Also, please no flames. I know some of you wont like this chapter, but hey, it's my story. :P**

My totally random disclaimer:

**Mason: Hey, gorgeous.**

**Me: Hello, handsome.**

**Mason: Aren't you gonna tell them?**

**Me: Tell them what, baby?**

**Mason: That you don't own Vampire Academy, silly.**

**Me: Awww, but I want to! Then I'd own you!**

**Mason: C'mon, darling.**

**Me: Okay, I don't own Vampire Academy, or this incredibly sexy man in front of me.**

**Mason: Love you too, babe.**

**(Make out session)**

**Hehehehehehe! Firm on Team Mason. MASON RULES!**

* * *

RPOV

As soon as Eddie suggested we play Truth or Dare, I was practically bouncing in my seat. Yes, I was a mother, but I was also a teenager, and I was allowed to be excited and act a little younger every once in a while. I had left Christa with her grandmother, who had been delighted to take care of her for me. I never really got the impression that my mom liked kids. But oh well, now I had no worries.

Except for the fact that Eddie and Mason were scheming.

That was never a good sign, especially in a ruthless game of Truth or Dare. But I didn't chicken out. I got Adrian, Mia, Christian, Lissa, Eddie, Dimitri and Mason sitting in the circle. I then sat between Adrian and Mia.

"Who wants to go first?" I asked cheerfully. We all exchanged glances. I rolled my eyes, and picked.

"Liss, you first." I ordered, and a small smile took over her face. She looked at each one of us in turn, staring deep at us, until she rested at Dimitri.

"Dimitri, truth or dare?" She asked. Dimitri consumed himself in thought for a few seconds, while we all waited anxiously.

DPOV

"Dimitri, truth or dare?" Lissa asked me. I sighed. Lissa seemed harmless, but then again when I met Rose I thought she was harmless too, and look where I am now. I decided to be a chicken.

"Truth." I stated. Rose muttered, 'chicken', whilst Mason and Eddie snickered. Lissa thought for a moment.

"Have you ever had a wet dream about Rose?" She asked. Rose laughed, and I blushed slightly. But I did have to tell the truth.

"Yes, I have." I admitted, and the whole group laughed. Christian laughed the loudest purposely, smirking at me. I realized it was my turn, and grinned back at him.

"Ozera, truth or dare?"

CPOV

I had laughed to annoy him, and then realized with a start that it was his turn.

"Fireboy, truth or dare?" He asked, grinning at me. I didn't even have to think about it.

"Dare." I said confidently. He smiled, and gestured Lissa over. Lissa leaned in, and Dimitri whispered something into her ear. She laughed, and nodded. She then jumped up and darted out of the room.

"Where'd Liss go?" I demanded, glaring at Belikov. He just smirked back. I heard footsteps, and looked to see Lissa re-enter, chuck a little cardboard black box to Dimitri, and sit down next to me again, grinning like the devil.

"Okay, your dare is to wear tampons in your nose for the rest of the night." Dimitri announced. I gaped at him. He opened the box to reveal two fresh little tampons. I sighed, and picked them up, shoving one each into my nostrils. The string dangled down, and it was very distracting. I sighed, and looked up to show the group my handiwork. They all burst out laughing when I did this. I growled, and looked to find my victim.

"Okay Dream Boy, nows your chance to show Rose how much of a man you are. Truth or dare?" I said to Adrian, my voice coming out all nazely.

APOV

"Truth. I'm still a man though, right Rosey?" I asked, snuggling her into my side. She leaned onto me, burying her head in my chest so smother her laughter.

"Of course you are." She replied, looking up at me to smile.

"Okay. Did you think Mia was prettier than Rose when you met them both at the Ski Lodge." Christian asked. Damnit. He already knew the answer. He just wanted to get Rose all angry. Rose's smile faded, and she looked up at me once more.

"Sorry, Rosey, but Mia was prettier. You were sexier, but she was prettier." I said, and Mia blushed. Rose blushed too, and kissed me fleetingly. So much for a punishment.

"Hey, if thats my punishment, then I stole your hairgel yesterday." I teased, and she glared.

"Adrian Ivashkov,"

"Just kidding, babe." I said quickly, smiling. She laughed, and shoved me playfully. I looked up away from her, and around the circle.

"My turn." I said, rubbing my hands together. I decided on Lissa.

"Miss Dragomir, truth or dare?" I asked tormentingly.

LPOV

Crap. Adrian picked me. Rose was smiling at me. Christian was staring at me. Mia and Eddie were too busy being infatuated by each other, and Mason was gazing dreamily at Rose. Dimitri was having a stare off with Adrian, and so Rose was the only one paying attention to me. She mouthed 'dare'. I smiled.

"Dare." I said. Rose had a plan. I would just play along. Rose whispered in Adrian's ear, and his face went tight with _something _once she had finished. He nodded eagerly, and kissed Rose's head.

"See, and thats why I love you." He muttered.

"Did I give you an idea? I meant to remind you about,"

"I remember, and yes, you gave me the best idea in the world."

"Hurry up!" Christian whined, and I hugged him, pretending to be scared. But having him with tampons in his nose, I couldn't take him seriously, and giggled again. Adrian looked at me.

"Okay, Lissa, come here. I can't tell you with everyone listening." He said, and gestured me over. I crawled over to him, and he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Your dare is to make out with Rose. A proper make-out. Like you were kissing Christian. But I want you dirty talking too." He declared, and I groaned physically. But mentally, I was scheming.

_Okay, he wants us to make out. Lets make it good. Dirty talk included. _I thought to Rose, who frowned, feigning confusion. She was acting, so to keep the others in the dark.

"C'mere, Rose." I said in a seductive tone. Rose crawled towards me, grinning.

"I wanna taste you, Rose." I whispered. All the Moroi could hear loud and clear, and the dhampirs could hear well enough too. Rose and I were so close now. She sat with her legs out in front of her, and I crawled over to straddle her waist. I trailed my fingers up her body, and wound them into her hair, bringing her head close enough to lean our forheads together. I dared a glance to Christian, who was sweating. I could see the bulge in his pants. I started to bring my lips to Rose's very slowly.

We kissed for a while, and pulled away to see every single male face straining, some of them with hands resting on their hoo-ha's. I laughed in sync with Rose.

"That," Eddie panted.

"Was," Mason breathed, cutting Eddie off.

"So," Dimitri whispered, cutting Mason off.

"Freakin," Christian added, cutting Dimitri off. He then pushed the string dangling from his nose out of the way for a third time.

"Hot." Adrian finished, almost sweating. We grinned.

"Lissa, if Christian is ever un-gentlemanly to you, I'm here." Mason grinned, earning a line of fire to his face, which Mason cleverly dodged. Rose crawled back to her cozy spot, snuggling into Adrian's side. He chuckled, and hugged her back, kissing the top of her head. I wanted to cry, seeing the love those two shared. It was beautiful.

"Okay, now its time for revenge." I declared. I looked at everyone individually, before settling on Mason.

"Mason Ashford, truth or dare?"

* * *

MPOV

I didn't even know why they asked the question. They knew I wouldn't ever refuse a dare.

"Dare, of course." I said, smiling at Rose. Lissa was looking at Rose too, and I saw Rose's face darken. She glared at Lissa, and mouthed the word 'no.' I realized that she already knew my dare. And she didn't like it.

"Okay Mason, your dare is to,"

"Vasilisa Dragomir, if you do that I swear I'm gonna," Rose began.

"Hush up, Rose." I whined. Lissa grinned at Rose, and then back to me.

"You were always nice to me, Mason. I've decided to be kind to you." Lissa began. Rose growled. Adrian chuckled.

"C'mon, babe. It can't be that bad." He said, sounding amused. Rose pulled his head down, and whispered something in his ear. His face too, darkened. He glared at Lissa.

"Lissa, don't you dare." He warned. Lissa giggled.

"Get on with it." I begged. I was insanely curious now.

"Mason, your dare is to take Rose into the closet for 2 minutes and do whatever you want with her." Lissa declared. Rose groaned. Adrian growled. Mia giggled. Eddie laughed because Mia did, ANd Christian smirked. I was beaming at Lissa.

"How the hell is that even a dare?" Adrian demanded. Lissa shrugged, and I just kept beaming like I was the cat that stole the cream, ate the canary, and locked the dog in the house to bask in the sunlight. Yep, I was one happy kitty. I jumped up.

"Come on, Rose. I can't refuse a dare." I announced, still grinning. Rose groaned, and jumped up. Adrian looked like a little boy who had just discovered Santa wasn't real **(A/N If you are under 10, then Santa is totally real) **I just ignored him, and towed Rose by the wrist behind me.

I pulled her into the closet, and shut the door.


	9. PLEASE READ THIS

****

**Kay, guys, just so you know, this isn't a chapter. Its an authors note. I am sorry I haven't updated in a month, but it was because I was computer-banned for a month (Thank you mom). And now, I cant update because I have just started a new story called Starstruck-Take 2. It is in desperate need of attention, so I'm putting all other stories on PAUSE. Sorry. When I get a little further into Starstruck, I'll start up again.**

Love you all,

Lyndsey.


	10. I know, another AN, I'm terrible

**To my lovely readers.**

**Its probably been over a year since I've updated this story. But tonight I was working on my newest piece, a Hunger Games story, when I suddenly felt an urge to read through all my old stories. And almost cried when I read the reviews for this little beauty. I am so so so sorry that I let this story die out. I'm not sure if all my alerts/reviewers are still following this story... I hope you are! I've now rediscovered a very strong motivation to continue this story, partly as an apology and partly because I myself am interested to see what my mind comes up with. I've read all your reviews, soaked in some AMAZING ideas, so I'm sure Ive got enough material to keep the story interesting.**

**There is still the matter of 'Do enough people want me to continue this?' My new story requires a bit of attention, and as I'm now in high school (I know, sadly I'm not that little 12 year old girl anymore who started this story) I also have school work to keep up with. So this little authors note here is just so I can get an indication as towhether it's worth starting up again.**

**Once again, I'm terribly sorry if my ignorance ruined the story. I love you all dearly.**

**-Lyndsey**

**P.S You can also go and take a gander at my new story in the Hunger Games category, it's called the '76th Hunger Games'. There's about a trillion stories with the same sort of idea, so I'm striving to get mine out there. Take a look if you're into the HG series. Right. Love you all x0x**


End file.
